Dream Awake
by PrettyLittleLiars23
Summary: What if Avery's mind game gave Rose a glimpse into her future with Dimitri. What happens when Rose faces something more she's shared with Dimitri, than just a burning kiss. Will she awake from the illusion she so desperately seeks?


**This short story is a continuation of Blood Promise. Chapter 27, p. 442 and onwards. It's my imagination of **_**how **_**I wanted Rose and Dimitri's future to possibly be. Hope you like it. **

_Blood Promise - Chapter 27_

_Dream Awake._

_There was a rush of heat and that feeling of someone reaching into my mind. Only it wasn't Oksana. It was Avery, and she was doing some serious investigation of my thoughts and memories. I understood now what Oksana meant about it being invasive and a violation. It wasn't just looking through someone's eyes; it was spying on their most intimate thoughts. _

_And then, the world around me dissolved. I stood in a room I didn't recognise. For a moment, I thought I was back in Galina's estate. It certainly had that right, expensive feel to it. But no. After a moment's examination, I realised this wasn't the same at all. The furnishings were different. Even the vibe was different. Galina's home had been beautiful, but there had been a cold, impersonal feel to it. This place was inviting, and clearly well loved. The plush couch had a quilt thrown haphazardly in its corner, as though someone – or maybe tow someones – had been cuddling underneath it. And while the room wasn't messy, exactly, there were scattered objects- books, framed photos – that indicated this room was actually used an wasn't just for show. _

_I walked over to a small bookshelf and picked up one of the framed photos. I nearly dropped it when I saw what it was. It was a picture of Dimitri and me – but I had no memory of it. We stood arm in arm, leaning out faces together to make sure we both got in the shot. I was grinning broadly, and he too wore a joyous smile, one I'd hardly ever seen on him. It softened some of the protective fierceness that usually filled his features and made him look sexier than I'd ever imagined. A piece of that soft brown hair had slipped his ponytail and lay on his cheek. Beyond us was a city that I immediately recognised: Saint Petersburg. I frowned. No, this was definitely a picture that couldn't exist. _

_I was still studying it when I heard someone walk into the room. When I saw who it was, my heart stopped. I set the photo back on the shelf with shaking hands and took a few steps back. _

_It was Dimitri. _

_He wore jeans and a casual red T-shirt that fit the lean muscles of his body perfectly. His hard was down loose and slightly damp, like he'd just gotten out of the shower. He held two mugs and chuckled when he saw me. _

"_Still not dressed?" he asked, shaking his head "They're going to be here any minute." _

_I looked down and saw that I wore plaid flannel pyjama bottoms and a tank top. He handed me the mug, and I was too stunned to do anything but take it. I peered into it – hot chocolate – and then looked up at him. There was no red in his eyes, no evil on his face. Only gorgeous warmth and affection. He was my Dimitri, the one who'd loved and protected me. The one with a pure heart and soul.._

"_Who...who's coming?" I asked. _

"_Lissa and Christian. They're coming for brunch." He gave me a puzzled look. "Are you okay?" _

_I looked around, again taking in the comforting room. Through the window, I saw a backyard filled with trees and flowers. Sunshine spilled through onto the carpet. I turned back to him and shook my head. "What is this? Where are we?" _

_His confused expression now turned into a frown. Stepping forward, he took my mug and set his and mine on the shelf. His hands rested on my hips, and I flinched but didn't break away-how could I when he looked so much like my Dimitri? _

_"This is our house," he said, drawing me near. "In Pennsylvania." _

_"Pennsylvania...are we at the Royal Court?" _

_He shrugged. "A few miles away." _

_I slowly shook my head. "No...that's not possible. We can't have a home together. And definitely not so close to the others. They'd never let us." If in some crazy world Dimitri and I lived together, we'd have to do it in secret - somewhere remote, like Siberia. _

_"You insisted," he said with a small smile. "And none of them care. They accept it. Besides, you said we had to live near Lissa." _

_My mind reeled. What was going on? How was this possible? How could I be living with Dimitri- especially so near Moroi? This wasn't right...and yet, it felt right._

So what I heard next made my head go into a downright frenzy of confusion, not that I wasn't already...

"Daddy! Daddy!" a child's call echoed somewhere in the room - or next to - followed by the thudding of feet against the carpet.

A small girl in a red dress. Probably no more than two ran to Dimitri, arms wide open. His gaze fell from mine and that joyous smile, like the one I'd seen in the photograph appeared on his face as he lifted her.

I stepped back. If I was confused a moment ago, then I was completely _lost _now...What was going on? As much as I tried to remember any of this, I couldn't. Just like I couldn't tear my gaze away from them. Where did she come from? More to the point, _why _did she call him _Daddy? _

Dimitri tilted his head slightly, still with that rueful smile. I'm glad he thought this was a joke, because I certainly didn't. "Roza?" he asked, his tone gentle, but I could sense he was trying not to laugh again.

"I...I don't understand," Boy that was an understatement. I shook my head. No. This definitely wasn't right.

"What don't you understand?"

Well pretty much _everything _at this point. My mind trailed off again...Didn't I kill him? I was pretty sure I did, and if that was the case, then _why _was I here? Who was this child that he supposedly fathered?

"Who...who is she?" I choked out. It was the only thing I could think of to ask at this point, probably because it was the most crazy amongst all the craziness. I tried not to look at her, and kept my gaze on him, but in my peripheral vision I noticed dark hair.

Any trace of a smile he had disappeared, and that frown returned as he answered "Our daughter?"

_What. Our? _

What alternate universe had I walked in on? Dhampir's couldn't produce children with other dhampirs and last I checked, I was still a dhampir and Dimitri was a Strigoi. But even if _this _Dimitri wasn't Strigoi - and believe me, he didn't share the same evil persona - the facts were still the same, dhampirs and dhampirs were infertile.

"That's impossible..."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Dimitri's face again. "Is it?"

_That_ should have been enough to tell me that this world wasn't real. I was supposed to be somewhere else, but _why _couldn't I remember."What happened?"

"You saved me," he murmured "Your love saved me, Roza. You brought me back so that we could be together."

Had I? I had no memory of that either. Of both the saving part, and the child part. "But..." I shook my head. "No..."

He stepped forward and his hand stroked gently against my cheek. I wanted so much to lean into his touch..."Are you really going to question what's possible after everything we've been through?" he asked.

_What had we been through? _Why did I have no recollection of any of it? As if to confirm his accounts, the words I heard next were like a shock jolt.

"_Mommy?" _

I froze. Suddenly, I realised I was no longer looking at Dimitri, although I didn't remember even moving my head. I was looking at the girl. _Really _looking. My first thought to rationalize the crazy impossible was to assume she was adopted, but that thought was immediately squashed when I caught sight of her solemn expression. An expression I'd only seen on Dimitri, too many times. Bits of him began to sneak out from her face. Soft full lips. Furrowed eyebrows which gave the look of complete concentration...

But it was the _other _features which began to shout at me that left me motionless. Big dark brown eyes. Silky dark hair which _almost_ looked black. Lightly tanned skin, the same colour as the inside of an almond...

If anything was to be questioned here- and believe me, most of it was - genetics wasn't one of them. She clearly had Dimitri in her, but more to the point, there was much.. so much of _me _in her too. This brought back my earlier confusion; _how was this possible? _

Unable to tear my gaze away from her, I managed the only thing I could get out. "She's beautiful.." And really, she was.

Dimitri smiled. "So beautiful...just like you Rose."

That still didn't change the fact that it was impossible, despite _everything _I was seeing. I kept stumbling on my coherent thoughts. Nothing was logical about this...No. Nothing was _normal _about this.

I shook my head abruptly, apparently my response to everything lately. "No. This isn't real. This is a trick."

And what a trick. _Keep fighting Rose. Where are you supposed to be? Fighting?..._Lissa, something to do with Lissa and...fighting? I was desperate, so my next move shocked me.

As if to confirm his accounts again, the child - who apparently looked like Dimitri and me - reached out her hand. Midair. And before I could stop myself, I realised I'd done the same thing. _So much for normality Rose. _

Soft fingers met my own and I found myself drowning to the touch as my fingertips traced her palm. Somewhere inside me, I felt a rush of warmth. Apparently though, this wasn't what she wanted. She flung herself away from Dimitri and straight to me. My reflexes were quick - which I took comfort from - despite my surprise and I managed to catch her. My hold was awkward but as she snaked herself around me, I sort of slipped into a more _natural _hold. Soft hair tangled with mine, both colours an exact match of brown.

Her head rested against my chest and her grip was impressively strong. I looked up at Dimitri finally. His expression composed. His eyes warm. "How?" The sound was barely above a whisper.

Dimitri shrugged "Spirit."

_Spirit? _What did Spirit have to do with anything? It had healing capacities, but last I checked it had nothing to do with fertility? The way he said it made me feel slightly uneasy, it was as if it had been the most obvious and simplest thing in the world. And I knew Spirit, it was crazy with even crazier side-effects.

Wait a minute. Spirit? Lissa? _Avery. _

I stumbled back. Completely unaware that I was still holding the girl. "No. This is a trick. This isn't real." I had a hard time convincing myself, though. "You're still Strigoi. We can't be together and have a baby."

Again, it felt like every time I tried to resist. Tried to remember, she distracted me. Her hands gripped around my neck. _"Mommy..."_

I shook my head. I tried to fight it.

"_Don't be scared mommy..." _

Hard not to be. I was more than scared. I was _helpless. _

Lissa. I had to get back. It wasn't _me _that was helpless. It was _Lissa. _

"Lissa. I have to get back to Lissa..."

"Don't." Dimitri stepped forward. "Let her go."

I opened my mouth to protest. In synch with Dimitri, again. She pulled back, arms still around my neck, but her face inches from mine. Again, I felt myself drowning. Losing rational thought which I immediately clung to. Her eyes...It was hard not to get distracted when they were mirror images of my own. She smiled. Warm andgentle. That same warm and affectionate smile Dimitri often hid. Opting for grave and serious. But the glint in her eyes reminded me of thewild Rose Hathaway. There was no mistaking she was ours...Dimitri and I...

_No! You're losing it again. _

"Lissa." I willed myself to say. "I have to get-"

"We can have everything we've always wanted Rose..." Dimitri said.

I shook my head forcefully. This wasn't real. This was a mind game. _Everything _about this was wrong, no matter how much if felt so, so right. I forced myself back. Just as soft lips crashed against mine.

I opened my eyes and felt his strong hands grasp my waist, pulling me close. The kiss burned against my lips and I found myself sinking right under his touch. My mouth slowly gave way into his fiery kiss. I thought I was going to go under with the way my body reacted to his lethal touch. So I was surprised that I was able to break away.

Backing away, I stared at Dimitri. Our eyes burning through the other in silent messages. "This. Isn't. Real." My words pierced my heart. I couldn't spend my days locked up in this dream awake. With every ounce of strength left, I pushed myself back to Lissa.

The effort was excruciating, but suddenly, I found myself looking back at the room at St. Vladimir's.

_A soft wail echoed in my head. No, it couldn't be. Yes, it could. It was the little girl. Ours. Mine. I had left her without even knowing her name. _

**Well there you have it. I hope the writing blended and it didn't look like two different Rose's. I tried to capture Rose's reactions, as best I could in such a confusing illusion. I hope it didn't come across sappy either, let me know what you think. **


End file.
